I Will Always Catch You When You Fall
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: PG to be on the safe side! Gohan Teachs Goten to fly but Goten is scared what does Gohan say to fill Goten with confidence? Goten scared to meet His father, what does Gohan say? Goten wants Advice about a girl. what does Gohan say? Read and find out! R


**I Will Always Catch You When You Fall**

A breeze blew the bangs from the teen Demi-Saiyan's eyes as he stood next to his younger brother. Dressed in a piccolo style Gi Gohan looked down at the Carbon copy of  Goku, their _father. Gohan would never admit it out loud but he hated his father, for so many reasons that he couldn't name them all. That wasn't important, teaching Goten, his little brother how to fly was more important then thinking about a dead guy._

'Ok squirt. Are you ready?' The teen asked as the chibi fiddled with the sleeves of his Goku like Gi.

'Yep Brother!' the child answered jumping up and down and smiling.

'Ok then Goten. All you gotta do is push your energy through your feet. You got that kid?' Gohan said smiling at the child.

'Yep I do Oniisan!' said the child

'Ok well…' Gohan started but was interrupted by Goten

'Gohan?' 

'Yeah Squirt?' Gohan answered

'What if I fall?' Goten said looking like a scared child as he looked up at Gohan.

Gohan knelt down and pulled Goten into a hug which Goten returned fully squeezing all the fear of falling out of himself. Squeezing the child back almost as much he whispered into his brothers ear

'I will always catch you when you fall' 

Goten pulled away from the hug and beamed at Gohan

'Really?' Gohan smiled at the child

'Really!'

'Really, really?'

'Yep really, really!'

Goten learned to fly and Gohan kept his word. Every time Goten fell Gohan always caught him before he hit the ground.

A few months passed and Gohan was lying in bed thinking when a voice next to him asked a question

'Gohan. What if dad doesn't like me?' it was a few days before the tournament and Goten was about to meet his father. Gohan had been expecting this question for a while. Gohan turned his face to see Goten.

'He will Goten he will!' Goten sat up and Gohan soon followed. Goten climbed over and cuddled up to Gohan.

'and if he doesn't?' the chibi asked

'Then I will be there to catch you. I will ALWAYS be there to catch you' Gohan whispered and the chibi smiled and yarned. Slowly falling asleep in Gohan's embrace.

Time passed for both Demi-Saiyan's and soon it was just before Gohan's wedding. Both hybrids were lying in the grass watching the clouds. Gohan now 22 and Goten now 11, a pre-teen.

'Gohan?'

'Yeah squirt?' Answered the now adult Saiyan

'I'm starting school soon.'

'hmm' 

'Well….Uh. I'm kinda scared'

'What about squirt?' the engaged Saiyan asked moving his head to look at his only brother

'What if I don't fit in? what if everyone hates me? What if…' but was stopped by Gohan's reassuring voice

'Goten what if I slip on a bar of soap in the shower tomorrow morning, what if the sky falls in, what if Videl doesn't say "I do" tomorrow? Goten these area all things that can happen. The only thing I do is live one day at a time. School is bound to happen. If you don't fit in then they don't know how special and cool you really are! If everyone hates you then you have Trunks to be your friend. If you hate the school you can be moved to another school. You won't be behind everyone else since you've been taught by mum. And before you asks Yes girls WILL be attracted to you so BE CAREFUL!' 

Goten just laughed at Gohan's antics and rolled onto his stomach looking at his big brother

'that makes me feel better but Gohan. I'm still scared' the preteen said with a quiver in his voice

'Well Goten all you have to remember what I told you a few years ago.' Gohan answered smirking at the confusion on the younger boys face

'and exactly what was that Oniisan?' Goten asked but without the quiver in his voice

'I will always catch you when you fall!'

Goten went to school and made many friends and he soon discovered Gohan was right. Girl DID find him attractive!

yet again years passed for them both and soon Goten was 16 and Gohan was 27. Gohan had moved out after his marriage and now he lived with his wife of 5 years and his daughter who was only 2 turning 3.

Goten stood at the door of his brothers house. He was about to knock but what he wanted to talk about was a bit embarrassing for him. Goten knew that Gohan was alone with Pan since Videl and his mother were out shopping. He was about to knock but the door opened to revile Gohan with Pan in his arms. Goten stared at his brother wondering how he knew he was about to knock

'Goten when you stand at my doorstep long enough I will know that you want to come in' Gohan said with a chuckle

'oh. Well it looks like I take after Dad a bit more then I thought' Goten said doing the Son Grin not noticing Gohan's winch. The two walked in and sat in the living room.

'Daddy! Down!' Piped the young girl. Gohan did as his daughter wanted and she ran over to her uncle 'Hi Uncle Go'en' the chibi said and squeaked as Goten picked up the chibi and placed her on his lap. She just sat there smiling for about, oh two seconds before wanting to be let go.  

Pan ran into her play room which was right off the lounge room so she could be watched.

'What's the matter Goten?' Gohan asked the teen

'well I need help. You see there is kinda this girl…' Goten trailed off blushing slightly

'ok I get you. There is this girl in your class' Goten nodded 'she's popular, more popular then you?' Goten nodded again 'she doesn't date much, says she waiting for a nice boy to come along?' yet again he nodded 'she's single?' he nodded 'well then I don't see your problem. Just ask her out'

'WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO' Goten almost yelled causing Pan to run in, or at least her style of running which is really a fast waddle.

'daddy? Daddy? Wha' 'he screaming abou'?' Pan asked not quite making out the T's in her worried chibi voice.

'Nothing Princess. Your uncle is just being a scaredy cat! That's all!' Gohan said smiling down at the chibi then giving a quick smirk to his brother

'Oh. Ok daddy. Uncle Go'en. Don' be scared. My daddy here can pro'ec' you!' Pan said and walked off 

'see even Pan here knows you should go for it. She remembers something you don't!'

'and what's that?' asked the teen

'I will ALWAYS catch you when you fall!'

Goten sighed. And smiled at his brother

'I know. I know!' Goten said looking at his brother

'well then why do I always have to remind you?' Gohan asked

'Because I always need to here that even though you have grown up and had a family of your own that you won't forget me and what you said you would always do what you said you would' Goten said 'I know its silly but…' Goten was cut off by a hug from Gohan

'I am and always will be your big brother! No matter what!' Whisper Gohan to Goten as he fought back unseen tears as did Goten

'Yeah Gohan. I know'

later that day Gohan watched Goten walk home from his doorway and he whispered to the wind and to Goten's retreating form

'I WILL always catch you when you fall Goten, no matter WHAT!'

**THE END**

YAY! I'm none!

Hope you liked it coz I like writing it. I know it's a bit soppy but I thought it would be sweet to write a brother to brother fic!

I know it's a bit to soppy for a male to say to another male but I thought this would be pretty cool!

Sorry if its too sappy but hey that's the way the cookie crumbles!

Oh and BTW. Goku never came back and Gohan defeated Buu! 

R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
